


Spiderman: Into The Spiderverse Canon Divergence

by Equallady



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2019-11-15 10:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18071468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Equallady/pseuds/Equallady
Summary: Miles gets bitten by a radioactive spider and sent straight to the hospital. Miles still struggles with his newly-acquired spider-powers. Peter Parker doesn't die with the help of him and Ganke Lee. Miles meets Peter much later on.The other Spider-people from alternate dimensions still come to Miles' world as a result of Spider-Man failing to stop the Super-Collider in time.





	1. Chapter 1

**December 03, 2018**

Miles Morales had just finished his graffiti mural with Uncle Aaron in an uninhabited area of the subway. Miles stayed behind for a bit to appreciate his work and snap a pic of it on his phone. It was a shame that no one else could see his artwork since he was too worried what other people would think of him. But that would have to wait until he was ready to face the rest of the world head-on, he still had to worry about school and go through puberty like all the other kids.

Miles had just finished snapping a picture of his mural when the unexpected happened. A glowing spider crawled from his sleeve and stopped at the back of his hand. Before Miles could react, the glowing spider sank its venomous fangs into his skin.

"AAH!" Miles panicked and swat the spider off his hand before running off to his uncle. The spider bite was glowing and it was pulsed at a rapid rate.

His uncle clearly heard Miles' cry echo through the tunnel behind him and ran back to see his nephew shaking uncontrollably and talking incoherently.

"What is it, Miles? What's wrong?!" Aaron asked him as he checked his nephew's body for any injuries. "Are you hurt? Did someone come after you?"

Miles held up his shaking hand for his uncle to see.

Aaron looked at the two-holed bite on his nephew's hand and saw that there were glowing blue veins emanating from the holes.

"What bit your hand?" He asked.

Miles silently pointed in the direction where he was bitten.

Without a word, Aaron and Miles quickly ran back to the place where Miles spray-painted his artwork. A lone, glowing spider was lying on its back at their feet.

Aaron deftly picked up the spider with two fingers and trapped it in the cyan spraypaint bottle(between the nozzle and the cover).

"C'mon, Miles. I gotta take you to the hospital." Aaron grabbed his nephew and called Miles' mom on the phone.

"Aaron?" Miles' mom answered.

"Hey, um Rio? I need to drop off Miles at your place. He's been bitten by a spider, it could be poisonous. You gotta tend to him right away." Aaron said urgently.

"Dios mio! Is my son still alright?!" Rio exclaimed worriedly.

"Yeah, but we gotta hurry! We're heading your way right now!" Aaron said before hanging up.

Aaron piggybacked Miles as he vaulted over the fence again and took the subway train to the hospital Rio was working at.

He then made a beeline for the Emergency Room where Rio was waiting.

"Miles, mi hijo! Are you still feeling okay?!" Rio hugged him tightly as she quickly led him towards a vacant room.

"I'll leave him to you, Rio. I got some work I have to do." Aaron said as he grabbed the bag full of spray-paint bottles(one of whom still housed the radioactive spider) and ran off.

"Let me see the bite." Rio gingerly held Miles' hand in hers' as she checked for any signs of infection.

The bite stopped glowing but it was infected and it was swollen around the two holes in Miles' skin. Rio disinfected the bite with antiseptic and then put an ice pack on it.

She felt Miles' forehead for any signs of a fever. "Do you feel ill, hijo?"

Miles felt scared than he ever been in his life, but strangely he didn't feel anything other than a slight buzzing headache and the throbbing bite.

"I don't know, mom. My head is buzzing a little bit and the bite's still throbbing." He replied.

"I'll give you some painkillers and have you sleep here at the hospital just in case something happens. I'll call the principal and tell him that you're at the hospital." His mom told him.

"Thanks, mom. I appreciate it." Miles said as he got ready for bed.

"Buenas noches, cariño." She kissed Miles on the forehead.

"Buenas noches, mama." Miles replied.

"If you need anything just for call me, okay?" His mom reminded him.

"I will, mom. Ten cuidado." Miles said.

"Igualmente." His mom told him before leaving him to his own devices.

Miles texted his roommate, Ganke Lee to fill him in on what just happened.

"Miles, r u ok?" His roommate texted him.

"im fine, im at the hospital my mom works at" Miles texted back.

"what happend 2 u?" Ganke asked.

"i got bit by a glowing spider, dont know if its poisonous." Miles answered.

"OMG! r u alright?" Ganke texted.

"im ok. just need 2 rest. i think ill be fine by tomorrow mrning" Miles assured him.

"okay, c u tomorrw. take care" Ganke Lee said.

"thx u 2." Miles replied and then powered off his phone.

Miles laid his head on the pillow and thought about how happy he felt today after hanging out with his uncle. The school he currently attended for the past few months was really stressful. He didn't expect to win the lottery that allowed him to attend a prestigious private school. He wished it didn't go that way because he missed hanging out with his friends and the people he fit in with. His workload was also a lot easier to handle at his old school, so he wouldn't have to worry about meeting tight deadlines very often.

Miles held up his hand that had the spider bite and gazed at it absent-mindedly. All that happiness he felt tonight was partially ruined by a possibly-venomous spider. His mom would tell his dad about him hanging out with Uncle Aaron at night and his dad would give him an earful on engaging in suspicious activities.

Miles groaned as he thought about how long they would be in an argument over whatever he and Uncle Aaron was doing. But he couldn't worry about that now since he was already tired from a long day. Before he knew it, he closed his eyelids and drifted off to sleep.

But he didn't sleep as peacefully as he hoped he would.

* * *

Aaron Davis was in his Prowler getup and riding his motorbike all the way to Alchemax with the radioactive spider newly-placed into a glass jar. He suspected that it escaped from the labs somehow and made its way to the Brooklyn subway. With the way the spider was glitching, Aaron sincerely hoped it would stay intact for the biologists to make an antidote out of. He decided it was best to not bring his nephew with him since he didn't want him to know that he was a supervillain.

By the time he reached the biologists at Alchemax, they accepted his request to make an antidote out of the spider's venom without question. Working with Kingpin and Doc Ock had it's perks, but he wouldn't dare encourage his nephew to work for them. He couldn't imagine seeing his nephew grow up to be a criminal like him.

He looked at the three syringes of antidote in his hand as the spider continued to glitch in the jar.

* * *

**December 04, 2018**

Miles didn't sleep well that night. He had strange dreams of spider webs and hanging upside down from a thread from a high building. The buzzing in his head grew stronger and his body was tingling all over as he slept.

He wouldn't stop rolling in his sleep and would frequently switch positions to make himself as comfortable as possible.

By the time he woke up the next morning, he found out that his pants didn't fit as well as they used to. His mom then joked that he was "growing up so fast" and promised to buy bigger pants for him.

He also found out that he could hear practically everything around him to the point it drove him crazy. The buzzing in his head would come out every now and then to warn him of incoming danger.

The thing that most bothered him however, was the fact objects stuck to his hands and feet to the point where he had to rip them off his skin.

He already ripped off several covers of his books as a result and his parents would have to pay for the damages.

Plus, the girl he liked would not be happy with him if he accidentally tore her clothes off after getting his hand stuck on her shoulder. So Miles kept a good distance away from her while they spoke to each other in class. But his head would buzz while she was around.

As if the rest of the day could not get any worse, the security guard confronted him about him sneaking out of campus the previous night but gave him a pass since he just got discharged from the hospital.

Miles deduced that his symptoms were a result of that spider bite from the glowing spider and called his uncle immediately.

Unfortunately, his uncle was out of town so he had to wait for him to come back with the spider so they could look for a cure.

Seeing no other choice, Miles decided to go down to the area where he was bitten and look for clues on how to undo his current condition.

Ganke went along with him since he was the only friend Miles had upon attending VISIONS Academy.

When they reached the fence that led to their destination, the boys were shocked by Miles' newfound dexterity that had him climb the fence with ease. And when Ganke fell off the edge of the fence, Miles caught him as if he weighed only a couple of pounds.

When they finally reached the area, they proceeded to look around for any more glowing spiders before they heard a loud CRASH! near them.

The boys ran directly towards the source of the noise and did not believe their eyes.

From what they could see, they saw Spider-Man in the flesh facing off against Green Goblin in an underground construction site.

Ganke geeked out at the prospect of seeing Spider-Man fighting a supervillain with his own eyes and recorded it on his phone.

The two of them maintained a safe distance from the combatants as debris got thrown around.

"Are you seeing this, Miles? It's the freakin' Spider-Man facing off against the Green Goblin!" Ganke whispered excitedly.

Miles couldn't talk. He's had a rough couple of days and he was tired from it all. He silently hoped he was dreaming and begged himself to wake up. Having a normal life was hard enough, but having an abnormal one was even worse.

He didn't ask to be infected with these weird "powers" and he certainly didn't ask to be placed in the middle of a battlefield between Spider-Man and Green Goblin.

The battle then took to the next room, which was covered almost entirely in white and two large machines stuck on each side. There was also a large blue window for people to view the machines through.

Ganke continued to film the fight between Spider-Man and Green Goblin as Miles made sure to not to let him fall off the ledge.

Unfortunately, another supervillain joined the fray and then put Spider-Man on the defensive. This gave Green Goblin an opportunity to pin Spider-Man down as the boys watched in horror.

"We gotta go in there and help him!" Ganke whispered to Miles.

"Are you crazy? With what?" Miles hissed at him.

Before they could do anything, the machines started whirring and blasted beams that collided with each other.

An earthquake had started as a result and the boys tried their best to hang on the best they could. They hid behind the "doors" that connected the construction site to the machine room to keep themselves from falling off the ledge.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Ganke yelled over the loud noise.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Miles yelled back.

After a few minutes, the machines crashed and the entire room collapsed. It was dark now and there was smoke and debris everywhere.

The rubble provided a path for them to traverse on without having to jump off the ledge and kill themselves.

"I hope Spider-Man's okay." Ganke said as he tried to look around for any signs of a familiar red-and-blue suit.

Miles felt a sudden buzz in his head and looked at the direction it was leading him.

"Miles?" Ganke asked as his friend walked away from him, seemingly in a trance.

Miles didn't know why, but his senses told him to go that direction. And that direction led them to an unconscious Spider-Man buried under the rubble.

"Is he dead?" Ganke asked worriedly.

Miles could still feel that distinct buzzing in his head when near Spider-Man and his heightened senses picked up his heartbeat.

"Don't worry. He's fine. Just knocked out." Miles replied as he helped Ganke remove the rubble.

"How do you know?" Ganke asked him.

Miles didn't want to talk about it right now. They needed to get Spider-Man to safety before the bad guys could kill him.

Miles carried most of Spider-Man's weight with his heightened strength and used that buzzing in his head to warn him when an enemy was close.

Ganke secretly took pictures of the bad guys as they carefully traversed the rubble.

They also had to use Spider-Man's web-shooters to reach the ledge and get away from the machine room.

They had to navigate their way back to the subway station and find a spot where no one can see them.

They carried Spider-Man outside on the streets where most people were staring at the glitchy monuments caused by the machine.

Miles and Ganke tried their best to play it cool as they snuck past the mounds of citizens.

Miles heard an unpleasant screeching buzz in his head and signalled Ganke to duck behind the parked cars as one of the supervillains zoomed passed them by motorbike.

Thankfully, they hid just in time and were about to continue sneaking past the citizens until one yelled, "Hey... is that Spider-Man?!"

The boys froze in their steps as more and more people turned their eyes toward them.

This was bad, they had to turn the situation around.

"Um..." Ganke spoke up. "No. It isn't. It's just our... friend, haha. He's just... sleeping. Nothing to worry about."

"Uh, yeah." Miles added nervously. "We found him slumped outside a bar in this...costume and decided to give him a lift, heheh..."

The boys sweated nervously as a they hoped the people would not suspect a thing from them.

"Oh, okay. Sorry about your friend. Hope he's doing okay." He turned his attention back to the glitchy monument and so did everyone else.

"Phew, that was close." Ganke wiped the sweat from his brow.

They decided to move Spider-Man into Uncle Aaron's apartment with along with a note left for him.

They placed Spider-Man on the couch in a comfortable position as possible.

They then got out a first aid kit to clean and bandage up Spider-Man's wounds.

Ganke eagerly took off Spider-Man's mask to see his secret identity.

They couldn't get an ID on him but they found out that Spider-Man was blond and fair-skinned. His eyes were still closed to they didn't know what his eye color was.

Ganke suggested to pry Spider-Man's eyes open but Miles protested, Spider-Man needed to rest.

The boys undressed Spider-Man to clean and patch up the rest of his wounds. The damage Spider-Man took was pretty bad, there were cuts and bruises, not to mention broken bones all over his body.

Ganke told Miles that Spider-Man could heal faster than the average human, so Spider-Man was fine for the most part.

After they finished tending to his injuries, they dressed him and went out the apartment the same way they went in and ran all the back to their dorm.

They managed to sneak past the security guards and climb up the building to their dorm with Miles' newly-acquired sticky fingers.

They didn't sleep very well that night knowing they had saved Spider-Man from death.

* * *

Aaron went back to his apartment after failing to locate Spider-Man in the Super-Collider room. No matter how far and wide he searched, he couldn't catch a glimpse of him.

The good news was that Spider-Man failed to stop the Super-Collider and didn't use his override key to shut the machine permanently.

They had a second chance to activate the Super-Collider again but they still had Spider-Man to worry about.

Speaking of Spider-Man, Aaron was taken aback when he found an unconscious and injured Spider-Man sleeping on his couch!

It seemed that luck favored him and it gave him a chance to finish the webbed hero off!

As he readied his razor-sharp claws for the kill, he spotted a note on the coffee table.

Aaron took off his mask and held up the note to his face with an un-clawed hand.

"Dear Uncle Aaron, I'm sorry I brought a stranger to your apartment without permission. But this is an emergency, while Ganke and I were investigating that same area where I was bitten by that glowing spider, we saw Spider-Man fighting off against some bad guys. We rescued him after the machine crashed before the bad guys could kill him.

And about that spider bite, I'm not doing so well. I've grown up a spurt. My senses are overloading and I have that strange buzzing in my head from time to time. My hands and feet have become very sticky to the point where I ripped off the covers off my books.

I hope you help me find the cure soon. I don't want to be stuck like this forever. And please let him rest as much as he needs so he can get back up soon!

Love, your nephew Miles."

Aaron couldn't believe his eyes, his nephew had rescued Spider-Man from the brink of death and brought him to his apartment without knowing he was a supervillain!

Aaron was conflicted between his loyalties to the Sinister Six and his beloved nephew. He knew he had to prevent Spider-Man from permanently deactivating the Super-Collider but at the same time he couldn't kill Spider-Man according to his nephew's request to let him heal.

So Aaron did the only thing he could do to compromise both sides. Aaron searched Spider-Man's pockets for the override key. Luckily, Spider-Man still had it in one of his pockets and it was a titled "Alchemax" in big letters.

Aaron could lie to his boss that he failed to catch Spider-Man but managed to get the override key from him, plain and simple. This would please his boss greatly as they were now one step ahead of Spider-Man. Without that override key, Spider-Man couldn't stop the Super-Collider from activating again.

On the other hand, Miles would be relieved to see Spider-Man swinging around New York City again. He would not have to worry about a dead Spider-Man who was killed by a supervillain that somehow located him in his apartment.

Aaron put his mask back on and rode off to meet his boss at Fisk Tower with the override key in his hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**December 05, 2018**

The next morning, Miles and Ganke woke up groggily in their dorm room after what happened last night.

Ganke decided not to upload the video of him and Miles seeing Spider-Man in action in fear of drawing attention to themselves.

They struggled to stay awake for the entire day and this caught the attention of their classmates and their teachers.

They denied going to the nurse's office despite their protests that they could stay awake in class.

And Miles couldn't stop that stupid buzzing in his head when he was around that girl he liked. Every time Miles would sneak a glance at her, she would turn her head in his direction and he would just pretend to listen to the teacher speak.

After a long day of school, the two quickly finished their homework and decided to stop by Aaron's apartment and check if Spider-Man was still there.

He was gone, but he left a note for them written in marker.

Apparently, Spider-Man read the note Miles left for Uncle Aaron.

"Dear Miles and Ganke, I am very grateful for rescuing me from from Kingpin and his men. I thank you from the bottom of my heart."

"EEK!" Ganke couldn't stop fanboying over Spider-Man, THE Spider-Man officially thanking them for saving him from a group of supervillains.

Miles waited for Ganke to calm down before continuing to read the note.

"As for you Miles, I'm sorry that you had to go through the same thing I did after getting bit by a radioactive spider. I hope you find that cure soon, if not, I could teach you how to control your powers."

Miles' blood ran cold. He was going through the same thing Spider-Man was going through when he first became Spider-Man. So did that mean he was becoming the next Spider-Man?

Ganke read the rest of the note.

"P.S.- Meet me at Empire State University ASAP. I'm pretty sure you already know what I look like.

From your friendly neighborhood Spiderman."

Ganke geeked out again. "Did you hear that, Miles?! We're gonna meet Spider-Man in person!"

"Okay, but only so he can teach me to control my powers until I find a cure." Miles said.

They both got out of the apartment and took the subway train from Brooklyn to Manhattan.

When they finally reached the Empire State University, they looked for signs of a fair-skinned man with blond hair in his mid-20s.

They walked around the campus until Miles felt a distinct buzzing in his head which lead them straight to a man who fit that profile. The man seemed to sense them too and quickly walked straight towards them.

The man stopped in front of them and spoke, "Are you Miles and Ganke?"

The two nodded apprehensively as the man led them to an alleyway.

Miles couldn't stop that buzzing in his head as he and the man stared each other face-to-face.

"So you're Miles?" The man asked.

"Yeah." Miles answered nervously. "H-how do you know?"

"Spider sense." The man pointed at his own head. "It's super helpful when you're trying to tell friend from foe. It's also helpful for detecting other Spider-people."

"It helped us a lot." Ganke spoke up. "Without it, we wouldn't have found you and avoided the bad guys in that room."

"I didn't have a choice in that situation." Miles said modestly. "If it weren't for me relying on the buzzing in my head, either of us would have died."

The man smiled proudly at him. "I'm very glad you decided to embrace your power at the moment even though you didn't want to. You put the needs of others over yourself and took responsibility in that situation."

"With great power comes great responsibility." Ganke recited the line.

"Exactly." The man said. "By the way, my name is Peter Parker. Don't tell anyone that I'm Spider-Man, alright?"

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me." Ganke promised.

"Same here." Miles said.

"Great! So now do you have any questions for me?" Peter asked the boys.

"How long do the effects of the radioactive spider have on my body?" Miles asked.

"I don't think the effects go away soon, it's been 10 years since I was bitten by a radioactive spider." Peter answered truthfully.

"Oh no..." Miles groaned. Looks like he was going to have to find a cure soon.

"Where did you get your suit?" Ganke asked.

"I made it myself." Peter answered.

"Is there a way to turn me back to normal?" Miles asked.

"Hypothetically, yes. If you manage to keep the spider that bit you and make an antidote out of its venom." Peter answered.

"Thank goodness." Miles prayed that Uncle Aaron left the spider intact so that they could make a cure out of it.

"It's getting late, I'll give you my phone number so we can keep in touch." Peter gave them both his phone number.

The two waved their goodbyes to Peter as they made their way back to their dorm room. They had to sneak through the window again so they wouldn't get caught by the security guards.

"Can you believe it?! We just got Spider-Man's phone number! I can't wait to see what's in store for us!" Ganke said to him excitedly.

"Yeah, sure..." Miles said as he thought about when Uncle Aaron was coming back.

* * *

Meanwhile, Aaron was in another meeting with the Sinister Six after he successfully stole the override key and showed it to Kingpin.

Kingpin took the override key from his hand without saying "thank you" and happily crushed the USB drive in his gigantic fist. There was now one less obstacle in the way.

But Aaron secretly knew that he willingly spared Spiderman from his demise and knew that the webbed hero would not stop at foiling their plans.

The good thing was that Spider-Man was outnumbered 6 to 1 so that would mean they would succeed for sure.

To increase their chances of winning against Spider-Man, they recruited a new member to the team by the name of Maxine Dillon aka Electro.

Doctor Octopus was delighted to see another female on the team and welcomed her with open arms.

The Sinister Six now had become the Sinister Seven. With Kingpin, Prowler, Tombstone, Green Goblin, Scorpion, Doctor Octopus, and Electro against Spider-Man, their chances of killing him grew higher.

* * *

**December 06, 2018**

The next morning, Miles and Ganke continued their day at school as always. After they finished their homework, they went outside for a walk. Peter texted them and told them that he had to go to Alchemax to make another override key now that his previous one was missing.

They had no choice but to wait for him to come back. They went directly to a collectibles store to buy Spider-Man costumes for themselves to hide their identities.

They even held some practice sessions for Miles to control his powers by having him walk on walls, crawl on ceilings, and even having some sparring sessions.

Ganke only knew some basic Taekwondo moves from his childhood and Miles learned a bit of Muay Thai from his uncle. But Miles always ended up the victor due to his enhanced reflexes and strength given to him by the radioactive spider.

They went back to their dorm before the sun went down and talked until they went to bed for the night.

* * *

Peter did not come back to Manhattan with just one new override key, but two spare ones. It was a bit of a pain to make three override keys but it was worth it. He kept one for himself, he kept the second one for Miles and Ganke, and the third one for Aunt May.

By the time he reached Aunt May in their Spider-Shed, he did not expect to see other Spider-people waiting for him.

There was an alternate version of him who was brunette, brown-eyed, and a decade older than he was. There was another alternate version of him but he was middle-aged and completely monochrome. There was also this spider-pig that looked like it came from a cartoon and went by the name, "Peter Porker." There were two Spider-girls as well, Gwen Stacy and Peni Parker. Gwen Stacy's Peter Parker had died in her world and Peni relied mainly on her spider/robot to fight.

They were all glitching uncontrollably as a result of being in the wrong dimension. If they don't get back to their dimensions as soon as possible, they will die.

Peter agreed to help close the Spider-Collider once they returned to their worlds. But they would have to rely on a new Spider-person just in case Peter couldn't stop the Super-Collider in time.

They would have to meet this new Spider-person in the flesh, so Peter had to text Miles and Ganke to meet him at Aunt May's the next day.

* * *

**December 07, 2018**

After they were done with school for the day, Miles and Ganke took the subway train to Aunt May's as promised.

Peter promised them that there would be a lot of surprises happening at his aunt's house and the boys couldn't wait to see what the surprises were.

Ganke was the one who rang the doorbell and a kindly old lady answered the door.

"Welcome! You must be Miles Morales and Ganke Lee!" The lady greeted them with a warm smile. "Come on in, my nephew is waiting for you!"

Ganke Lee was the first one to enter and Miles awkwardly tailed behind.

Aunt May led them to the backyard where the Spider-Shed was located. She then opened the lock with her key and the door opened for them in a flash of bright light.

"Whoa! Cool!" Ganke jumped up and down excitedly.

They stepped into the shed and the elevator brought them down into a large room filled with Spider-Gadgets and Spider-Suits on display.

Ganke couldn't hide his enthusiasm as he geeked out at all the latest tech the Spider-Lair had to offer.

Miles didn't know what to feel about all of this. He knew that anyone would be freaking out at the thought of entering Spider-Man's secret lair but this wasn't how he wanted it turn out. He wished he was just a normal boy who happened to stumble upon Spider-Man.

As Ganke continued to look around the lair, Miles' Spider-Sense acted up again and it prompted him to look up.

"Hey guys!" Peter came out of the shadows with his newly-repaired Spider-Suit on and took off his mask. "Glad you decided to come! We've got some guests here! I like you to meet them!"

Ganke rejoined with Miles and looked up to see who these guests were.

"Hey..." One of the guests came out of the shadows and landed right next to Peter.

He took off his mask revealing brown hair, brown eyes, and a tired expression on his face. He looked almost exactly the same as Peter but he was older and fatter.

The second guest jumped down gracefully and she wore a white, pink, and cyan Spider-Suit with teal ballet slippers.

She then took off her mask revealing short platinum-blonde hair and electric-blue eyes.

Miles flushed as he saw who it was.

"YOU?!" Miles and the Spider-Girl gaped at each other.

"You two already know each other?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, she's in the same class as I am!" Miles pointed out.

"Awkward..." Ganke Lee said.

They were interrupted by a whoosh of wind and looked up to see an entirely monochrome Spider-Man in detective gear.

"Hey fellas!" The man dropped down and took off his mask revealing a middle-aged Peter Parker underneath.

"Konnichiwa!" A half-Japanese girl leapt off the ceiling with her robot friend and did action poses that would fit in an anime.

The last guest was by far the strangest Spider-Person they met. He looked like he came from a cartoon and wasn't a human but a PIG!

"You wanna shake my hand? I just washed them!" The pig stuck out his still-wet hands to the boys and waited for either of them to shake it.

Ganke Lee enthusiastically shook the pig's hand while Miles declined.

"Where did all these Spider-People come from?!" Miles stared, looking for an explanation.

"They came when Kingpin turned on the Super-Collider and Green Goblin pinned me into those lasers." Peter said. "So now they're looking for a way home."

As if on cue, the other Spider-People glitched painfully as Miles and Ganke watched in horror.

"The longer they stay in the wrong dimension, the quicker their cells degrade." Aunt May said grimly.

"So that means..." Miles trailed off.

"We're going to die the longer we stay here." The brunette Peter Parker filled in for him.

"So...who are you guys?" Ganke said as he recorded them on his phone.

The other Spider-People took turns introducing themselves.

"My name is Peter B. Parker." The brunette Peter said.

"My name is Gwen Stacy." Miles' classmate said.

"My name is Peter Parker." The monochrome man said.

"My name is Peni Parker." The girl said.

"My name is Peter Porker." The pig said.

They then proceeded to tell the boys how they acquired their Spider-Powers.

"I was bitten by a radioactive spider." Everyone said except for one Spider-Person.

"I was bitten by a radioactive PIG!" The cartoon pig proudly proclaimed.

"I've been Spider-Man for the past 22 years." Peter B. said.

"I've been Spider-Woman for the past 2 years." Gwen said.

"I'm a detective in the year 1933." Monochrome Peter said.

"I live in New York in year 3145." Peni said.

"I work for the Daily Beagle as a photographer!" Pig Peter said.

It was a long monologue of backstories that the boys were subjected to. Ganke made sure to record them on his phone so he could listen to the different origin stories of Spider-Man.

After they were finally done, they turned to Miles.

"So kid, what's your name and how did you get your powers?" Peter B. asked him.

Miles sweated nervously as they saw everyone in the room look at him, expecting him to speak.

"Uh-uh-um." Miles' voice cracked and he gulped before speaking again. "My name is Miles Morales. I was bitten by a radioactive spider while I was hanging out with Uncle Aaron. My uncle has the spider and hopefully he's looking for cure. For the past 2 days, I've been dealing with sticky hands and feet, I've been having weird buzzings in my head, and I've suddenly got physically strong, fast, and durable."

"Yeah, yeah!" Ganke cut in. "And he helped save our Spider-Man before the bad guys could kill him!"

"And... that's the end of my story, heh heh." Miles finished.

The other Spider-People looked at Miles with a blank expression on their faces.

"Um..Peter?" Peter B. asked. "We need to talk."

Blond Peter was pulled in for a private talk with the other Spider-People.

Miles, Ganke, and Aunt May stood awkwardly as they watched them whisper.

"Are you sure this is the one, Peter?" Gwen asked him.

"Yeah, I know he doesn't seem like a superhero but he is one for sure." Blond Peter said.

"We still don't know what he could do. How can you be so sure?" Peter B. asked.

"Just let me show him the ropes, he'll pick it up in no time." Blond Peter said.

"He doesn't look like he wants to be here though." Peni whispered.

"He also doesn't seem to want to become the next Spider-Man." Pig Peter pointed out.

"Hey guys?" Monochrome Peter alerted them as he frantically looked around the room.

All the Spider-People stopped talking to themselves and looked at Monochrome Peter.

"Where did he go?" Monochrome Peter asked.

Ganke and Aunt May were too busy looking at the Spider-People talk amongst themselves that they didn't notice Miles was gone.

To answer their questions, they saw the elevator lift up but they couldn't see who was on it.

Their Spider-Senses indicated that it was a Spider-Person on the elevator. Which meant...

"Miles!" Blond Peter called out to him.

"You didn't tell me he could turn invisible." Peter B. said.

"Now's not the time to talk about it right now." Monochrome Peter said.

"Just give him some space. He'll cool down in a couple of hours." Gwen advised.

Ganke, being the only friend Miles had in that moment exited the shed to find him. But he couldn't see Miles with his invisibility power still on, so he went straight towards where he would likely find him.

* * *

Miles went back to Uncle Aaron's apartment. He was still invisible ever since he was in the secret lair.

This was all too much for him. He didn't ask to become the next Spider-Man. He just wanted to be a normal kid at a normal school, hanging out with his old friends. He also dreamed of becoming a graffiti artist like Banksy and that his artwork would fill the streets of New York.

Why did he have to get bitten by that stupid spider while he was hanging out with Uncle Aaron doing what he loved most?

Suddenly, his Spider-Sense acted up and a shadow appeared in the window.

A clawed hand opened the window and Miles did his best not to move or make a sound.

It was one of those supervillains Spider-Man faced down in the machine room. He was known as the Prowler.

He was talking to someone as he was holding up a syringe of glowing blue serum in his claw.

 _What is he doing in my uncle's apartment?!_ Miles wondered worriedly as he continued to watch Prowler, still in his invisible state.

"Don't worry, Mr. Fisk. I'll be there to protect the Super-Collider when it's ready to activate in a week. With Spider-Man outnumbered 7 to 1, there is a big chance we'll kill him."

Miles thought about all the other Spider-People down in the secret lair. Looks like they had no idea that the Spider-Man of their universe had some allies as well.

With his Spider-Man and the other Spider-People, the ratio of the Sinister Seven to the Spider-Team were now 7 to 6. Miles would bring the Spider-Team to 7 if he decided to join.

As Miles continued eavesdropping on the supervillain in his uncle's apartment, Prowler unmasked himself.

But Miles was not ready to see who the man behind the mask was.

It was his beloved uncle. It was the only family member who Miles looked up to ever since he was a kid. They would smile together, laugh together, and share embarrassing stories with each other. His uncle was the man he looked up to and relied on for emotional support and advice.

His uncle in this moment was completely stone-faced and emotionless, which was unlike Miles ever seen of him.

He couldn't visit his uncle anymore after knowing he was a supervillain, he had to get out of here now!

Miles snuck out the window while brushing against the plant on the way.

This alerted Prowler however and thus the chase was on.


	3. Chapter 3

**December 07, 2018**

Miles ran down the fire escape as fast as his legs could go. Despite his invisibility, Prowler could still see him through the infrared vision built into his mask.

Using a mix of his Spider-Sense and his heightened reflexes. He managed to dodge almost all of Prowler's attacks. He tried to defend himself with the Muay Thai techniques his unc-NO the man currently trying to kill him taught him all these years.

But sadly, Prowler was a much more experienced fighter than Miles was and soon pinned down Miles on the sidewalk with one of his claws.

This was it. This was the part where Miles was going to get killed by the man he used to admire.

"STOP!" A familiar voice rang out as an empty soda can hit Prowler's head.

Prowler turned his head behind him and Miles saw Ganke glaring at the purple supervillain

"MILES, RUN! GET OUT OF THERE!" Ganke yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Miles?" Prowler's eyes widened at Ganke.

Something snapped inside Miles and soon Miles felt electricity run through his entire body and out of his hands.

Miles' eyes sparked an electric blue and green as he gripped Prowler's hand as hard as he could and push whatever he could into his captor.

Miles couldn't stand how sentimentally this criminal said his name. He also couldn't stand how the person he once looked up to was putting his hands on him. It made him sick, no it made him FURIOUS!

The energy blasted Prowler away from Miles' body and Ganke sidestepped so the criminal laid at his feet.

Miles stood up on his feet, his hands were still crackling with electric-blue energy.

Ganke was concerned at Miles' angry expression and was about to ask him something.

"Miles, wha-"

Miles just ran away.

"Miles!" Ganke ran out of the alley to see that an invisible force was pushing past random people on the streets.

Looks like Miles needed more time to cool down, Ganke thought to himself sadly.

Ganke unmasked Prowler and was shocked to see that it was Miles' uncle. Miles' uncle was a bad guy and Miles just discovered it!

Ganke decided to let the Spider-People know about this, so he texted Blond Peter immediately.

Ganke: "Hey, Peter."

Peter: "Ganke? Did you find Miles? Is he okay?"

Ganke: "He's fine, but I have some important news to tell you."

Peter: "What is it?"

Ganke: "We caught the Prowler. He's unconscious. But you have to come here before he wakes up."

Peter: "Alright, where are you?"

Ganke: "Miles' uncle's apartment. The same place we took you to so you could rest."

Peter: "Okay, I'll swing by and pick you guys up in 15 minutes. Stay where you are."

Ganke: "Okay, got it."

Ganke then put his phone away and watched over the still-unconscious body of Prowler to make sure he didn't wake up before Spider-Man arrived.

He silently hoped that Miles was okay, wherever he is.

* * *

Miles went to his parents' house and rang the doorbell.

"Who is it?" Miles' dad called.

Both of Miles' parents opened the door and were taken aback by who was at their front door.

"MILES?!" His parents screamed as they looked at the state their son was in.

Miles was covered in bruises and scratches from head-to-toe. His nose was bleeding and he his face was all stained with tears after crying a lot. He was also shaking uncontrollably as if he saw something horrible.

"Miles, who did this to you?!" Jefferson asked.

"¿De dónde sacaste esas lesiones?" Rio gently guided Miles inside.

Miles couldn't talk. He didn't know what to tell his parents. He couldn't imagine the looks on their faces when they found out that the one who tried to kill him was Uncle Aaron. Especially the look on his dad's face since they used to be so close as kids.

Miles decided to tell them half the truth. "I-it was Prowler. H-h-he was there while I was at Uncle Aaron's."

"Is he okay?" Miles' dad asked in concern.

Miles didn't want his parents to push further about Uncle Aaron so he just replied, "Yeah, he's okay."

Jefferson put his police uniform on and contacted his fellow policemen on walkie-talkie.

"This is Jefferson Davis. We got a victim of battery and assault. Look for a supervillain in purple."

Rio got out a first aid kit and disinfected Miles' wounds before bandaging them.

Miles hissed through his teeth as his mom tenderly touched his wounds.

"I'll tell the principal that you're staying with us after school for the rest of the week." His mom said.

"Thanks, mom." Miles said before going into his room.

Miles laid down on his bed and thought about what he would do now. He had nowhere else to go, he couldn't trust his uncle to give him the cure so he could have a normal life again. He couldn't become a Spider-Man because of all those expectations the Spider-People had for him. Also the girl he had a crush on was from another dimension, so he might as well find another girl to woo. He couldn't even rely on his uncle's advice anymore now he saw that he was a supervillain.

Miles missed living with his parents. He missed going to his old school with his old friends. He wished he didn't get accepted to VISIONS Academy. He wished he was never bitten by that radioactive spider. And he wished Uncle Aaron wasn't a supervillain.

Miles drifted off to sleep with his mom watching him from the next room.

* * *

Aaron slowly opened his eyes.

"Guys! He's waking up!" A young girl's voice rang robotically.

"Don't get too close to him." A middle-aged man told her.

"Don't let your guard down, he could have some tricks up his sleeves." A tired voice added.

When Aaron finally regained consciousness, he saw he was in an unfamiliar room surrounded by Spider-Man and other people he didn't know.

Much to his dismay, he was cuffed to a chair by hands and feet. He wasn't wearing his mask, his earpiece, his claws, or his rocket shoes.

Aaron struggled to get himself out to no avail.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The cartoon pig wearing a Spider-Man costume warned him.

Everyone in the room was glaring at him, but the one who struck him the most was Miles' roommate.

"Ganke?" Aaron asked in bewilderment.

"Hey, Miles' uncle." Ganke said in a serious tone.

That was when Aaron thought about the invisible person he attacked.

"Miles?!" Aaron yelled frantically. "Miles! Is he alright?"

"He isn't thanks to you." Ganke told him bluntly.

Aaron felt terrible, he didn't expect that his own nephew would be the one he tried to kill.

After a minute of silence, the old lady spoke. "To think that your nephew looked up to you. He must be in tears to see that his hero was a supervillain."

"Do you know where he went?!" Aaron asked.

"You think we're stupid enough to tell the person who beat up his nephew about his whereabouts?" The green trenchcoat Spider-Man asked.

"I didn't know it was my nephew! I swear!" Aaron yelled before calming down. "So now tell me where he is."

"Sorry. We have no clue where he is." Ganke told him. "I've called him a lot of times and wouldn't pick up his phone."

Aaron looked at the floor guiltily as Ganke continued to rant.

"And I can't believe we brought Spider-Man to your apartment! Miles trusted you enough for you to look after him just in case you came back to town early! He even left a note for you for goodness sake!"

"And he's still alive isn't he?" Aaron stared at Spider-Man.

"What?" Ganke asked.

"Isn't Spider-Man still alive?" Aaron pointed out.

Everyone let that sentence run into their until they came to a startling realization.

"Wait...you let Spider-Man live?" Ganke asked as he connected the dots.

"If I didn't, he would've been dead a few nights ago." Aaron admitted.

"But why?" Spider-Man asked. "I was easily in your grasp. You could have killed me while I was unconscious."

"Miles wouldn't want to see a dead Spider-Man after going lengths to rescue him. How'd you think he would handle his death? He trusted me to look after you." Aaron replied.

"And you chose not to tell Kingpin that you were keeping me in your apartment?" Spider-Man asked.

"What do you think?" Aaron asked before continuing. "Kingpin would have kidnapped or even killed you if I told him your location."

The whole room went silent. They couldn't believe what they were hearing. This dimension's Spider-Man was spared by a supervillain by the love of his nephew.

Aunt May breathed a deep sigh of relief after hearing how her nephew was spared from certain death. She already lost her husband, Ben. She couldn't bear to lose her nephew, Peter.

"You got me." Aaron said. "So ask me any questions you want me to answer."

"When is the Super-Collider activating again?" Spider-Man asked.

"In a week. Once we've cleaned up the mess and repaired the machine, it should be ready to open again." Aaron replied.

"So we're stuck in this dimension for a week. Total bummer." Spider-Gwen groaned.

"Besides Kingpin, who else do you work with?" Spider-Noir asked.

"I work with Tombstone, Green Goblin, Doc Ock, Scorpion, and our newest recruit, Electro." Aaron answered.

"So, it's now 6 against 6." The girl said from inside her robot.

"7 against 6 if Miles decides to help us." Spider-Man corrected her.

"Peter, we talked about this! Miles doesn't want to become one of us." Spider-Gwen reminded him.

"He'll come around eventually. We just need to give him time." Spider-Man assured her.

"Wait, wait, wait. Miles is a Spider-Person like you?!" Aaron cut in.

"Yeah, he gained his powers like the rest of us." Spider-Ham told him. "I believe you know about him getting bitten by a radioactive spider?"

Aaron couldn't speak. If Miles decided to embrace his powers and become a Spider-Man just like the rest of them, that would mean he and his nephew would become enemies. The only way to prevent them from becoming enemies is if Miles takes the antidote and gives up his powers or he could quit being a supervillain for their sake.

"Yeah, I remember. I shouldn't have brought him down there near Fisk's Super-Collider so he could get bitten by that spider." Aaron mumbled.

"Speaking of which, why did you bring your nephew down there?" Aunt May asked.

"I wanted him to throw up one of his designs from his sketchbook." Aaron said.

"He's an artist?" Spider-Gwen asked, intrigued.

"Absolutely." Aaron said. "You'll see his mural while you're on the way to stop the Super-Collider."

Spider-Noir cleared his throat. "Back to the topic at hand, why did work Kingpin in the first place?"

"Because I felt bad for him losing his family." Aaron answered. "And that he paid good money, of course."

"But you went with his plan even though it could cost hundreds of lives." Spider-Man said.

Aaron paused and then said, "Yes."

"And you plan on resuming your criminal activities even though your nephew already knows you're a supervillain?" Aunt May pressed further.

"No. My nephew's been through enough already. I'm going to turn myself in and give up being the Prowler." Aaron admitted.

"Good." Aunt May said as she opened the cuffs on the chair using her remote control and Aaron stood up and stretched his limbs.

"If there's anything else I can do to make up for whatever I did, you can tell me." Aaron said.

"Wait." Spider-Man held up a hand. "I've got something you can do."

"Okay, what is it?" Aaron asked.

"You're going to be a spy for us. You'll record whatever Kingpin and/or any of his colleagues say through this device." Spiderman gave Aaron a Spider-Man themed earpiece.

"Got it." Aaron said as he put his gear back on and exited the shed to meet up with Kingpin.

From now on, he was working for the opposite side.

* * *

**December 08, 2018**

After sleeping in his room at his parents' house, Miles got up from bed and ate breakfast. 

Ganke helped Aunt May, Peni Parker, and SP/dr with the Spider-Tech while the rest of the team helped around the house, talked to each other about their lives, and even scouted around for any criminal activities for the day.

For food, they would order takeout and cook using groceries they bought from the supermarket.

Ganke and Peter kept calling Miles on their phones and left voicemail for him when he didn't pick up. They would have to wait a day or two until Miles was ready to talk to them.

At dinner, Miles' parents noticed how withdrawn their son has been lately. Whenever they would ask if there was something bothering him, he would just brush it off with "I'm fine" every time.

After dinner, Miles shut himself in his room and brood over what happened the past few days. He felt too depressed to draw in his sketchbook or listen to his favorite tunes. He just did his homework like a student would.

When his parents called Uncle Aaron, Miles would refuse to talk to him on the phone every single time. He didn't want anything to do with his uncle after founding out he was working for the bad guys. His dad was right, he was a criminal after all.

And he felt useless to the Spider-Team. Ganke and Aunt May may not have Spider-Powers like he and the other Spider-People did, but they at least added something to the group. Miles had nothing, he was just someone who happened to get lucky. He didn't have any particular skills that he could contribute to the team. He couldn't believe Peter invited him to see the other Spider-People even though he wasn't a Spider-Man. They clearly doubted him and spoke about him behind his back that he wasn't ready.

Miles decided from now, he would have to adjust to the side-effects of the radioactive spider bite. He would try to find a doctor he could trust to cure him of his condition. He can't risk taking whatever "cure" his uncle gave him in case it was poison.

And about going back to his old school, he would try convincing the principal that he wasn't fit for VISIONS Academy despite the good grades he got in all of his classes. He would have to persuade his parents too, especially his father who was so adamant on him attending the school in the first place.

Miles was just about ready to go to bed for the evening until the doorbell rang.

From behind his bedroom door, Miles heard the front door open. His head started to buzz again with the presence of two familiar people.

"Hello, how may I help you?" Miles heard his dad talk to the visitors.

"Hi, I'm Ganke Lee and this is Gwen Stacy. We're friends with Miles from school." Miles heard his best friend speak.

"Hola, come on in. Do you want anything to eat?" Miles' mom asked them.

"No thanks, we just ate already." Miles heard Gwen say.

"What are you here for?" Miles' dad asked.

"We're here to see Miles, is he here?" Ganke asked.

"Sure. He's in his room. But he doesn't want to talk to anyone right now." Miles' mom answered.

"Do you mind if we talk to him?" Gwen asked.

"Sure, just don't nag him." Miles' dad advised them as he and his wife went into the kitchen to give them some privacy.

"Hey, Miles." Ganke said as he stopped outside his door. "We just wanted to see if you were alright."

A few seconds of silence passed between them.

"...Miles? You there?" Gwen asked.

"How did you find me?" Miles asked quietly.

"We followed your dad's car and Gwen...you know." Ganke said.

 _Of course._  Miles mentally kicked himself. Of course, Spider-Sense was very helpful in finding other Spider-People.

"I'm not in the mood to talk right now. Leave me alone." Miles said.

"Miles, please open the door for us so we can tell you what's been going on between you and your uncle." Gwen said.

That hit a nerve in Miles and he exploded with blue sparks coming out of his hands. "MY UNCLE?! You mean the guy who tried to kill me yesterday?! What were you doing with him anyway?!"

"Miles, he-" Ganke was about to speak, but Miles cut him off.

"I don't want to hear about him ever again! I'm sick of it! And don't talk to me ever again, you hear?!" Miles sobbed angrily.

Ganke and Gwen heard the window in Miles' room open.

"Miles!" Ganke and Gwen ran out the front door to find Miles but they couldn't see him.

Luckily, invisibility didn't cancel out Spider-Sense so Gwen was able to track down where Miles was going.

As Ganke and Gwen chased down Miles, his parents were frozen in shock at what they had just heard.

Miles' dad was the one who took it the hardest.

"My brother, Aaron... is the Prowler?"

* * *

Miles did his best to get away from Ganke and Gwen as he ran through the streets in his still-invisible state. He still wasn't a fan of whatever effects the spider bite gave him, but he admitted to himself that invisibility was useful when he wanted to be alone.

Unfortunately, invisibility didn't prevent Gwen from detecting him using her Spider-Sense. Gwen was hot on his tail with Ganke following her from behind.

The chase ended when Miles tripped on his untied shoelaces in an alley and fell face-first on the sidewalk, instantly negating his invisibility.

Miles got himself up as Gwen and Ganke cornered him. Gwen didn't look exhausted after all that running while Ganke looked like he about to collapse.

"Miles." Gwen stared at Miles sternly. "We need to talk."

"Fine. But make it quick." Miles said as he brushed the dirt off his clothes and stood up.

"Your uncle decided not to work for Kingpin anymore. He's now on our side." Gwen said.

"...So?" Miles asked.

"It means that your uncle is not going to kill you anymore." Gwen answered.

"As if that makes me feel better. It doesn't make up for the fact that he's a criminal." Miles retorted.

"He promises to turn himself to the police after he helps us get back home to our dimensions and shut down the Super-Collider." Gwen said.

"But that still doesn't mean I can trust him now." Miles said.

"Then go ask him yourself." Gwen advised.

"I'm not taking any chances." Miles declined.

Before anyone could say another word, Miles' phone rang.

His father was calling him on the phone.

Miles answered it. "Dad?"

"Hey Miles, I'm at your uncle's place. I have quarantined the whole area. I'll let you know if we find him, okay? Just get back home safe." Jefferson said through the phone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the months-long hiatus. I had other interests pop into my head so...yeah. 
> 
> My laptop is still broken so I'm writing on my phone for now. ;-(

**December 08, 2018**

Miles went back home safe with the help of Ganke and Gwen. After Miles returned home, his mom rushed to hug him. They talked together like a mother and son would. After an hour of hanging out together on the sofa, Miles slowly felt better. He was happy to find other family members besides his uncle to rely on when he needed emotional reassurance. His dad instantly set out to Uncle Aaron's apartment after he and Rio found out he was the Prowler. Ganke and Gwen returned to Aunt May's house so that they could listen to whatever Prowler was recording as a part of their deal.

When it was bedtime, Ganke and Gwen snuck back to the dormitory. Peter went back to the apartment he shared with his wife. The rest of the Spider-Team slept in the Spider-Lair with mattresses and sleeping bags arranged for them.

Miles slept besides his mother in the living room.

* * *

Aaron couldn't go back to his apartment after receiving voicemail from his older brother that he was arresting him.

So Kingpin had to let him live in Fisk Tower until he could clear his name.

He would have to stay away for a while, but this gave him an advantage to record more of what his former boss told him in private.

Aaron even found the devices invented by Alchemax that allowed anyone from another dimension to survive in another dimension for a large amount of time.

Without anyone looking, he stole six of them so that the Spider-People from the other dimensions would survive long enough for the Super-Collider to start working again.

He hid the devices under his pillow and lied down on his bed thinking about Miles' well-being and how he could make up to his nephew.

* * *

**December 09, 2018**

The next day, Miles went to Aunt May's house with his dad dropping him off. It was a Sunday, so he didn't have to go to school for the morning.

Miles felt better after talking to his mom but he was worried about his dad dealing with his uncle. His uncle was still out there as a fugitive and his dad wasn't careful, he could wind up dead.

Miles went up to the front door and rang the doorbell.

Aunt May answered the door right away.

"Miles, you came back. How are things going?" Aunt May asked.

"It's okay, I'm feeling a little bit better now." Miles replied.

"That's good to hear, your classmates are here too. Why don't you go say hi to them?" Aunt May welcomed him in.

Ganke and Gwen were talking to each other in the kitchen until Miles stepped in to greet them.

"Hey guys." Miles said.

"Oh hey, Miles!" Ganke was the first to speak. "It's nice to see you again. How are you feeling?"

"Fine, I guess." Miles replied then asked. "What about the others?"

"Peter is attending classes at ESU." Gwen answered. "Everyone else except Peni and SP/Dr went on patrol."

"Did you hear anything from my uncle yet?" Miles asked.

"He told us he's staying at Fisk Tower after your dad found out he's the Prowler. He helped record several of his conversations with Kingpin but there was nothing to worry about." Ganke answered.

"So he hasn't attacked you or anything?" Miles asked.

"Nope. Ever since we made that deal." Gwen said.

"Okay. So now what?" Miles asked.

"Just like we planned, we wait for the Sinister Seven to activate the Super-Collider next Sunday. That should give us enough time to prepare." Ganke said.

"Oh...so what are you guys going to do?" Miles sheepishly asked.

"Ganke is gonna help Aunt May behind the front lines." Gwen said. "They're going to provide us with support while me and the rest of the Spider-People fight."

"I'm in charge of hacking into whatever companies Kingpin works with. Aunt May builds and repairs the gadgets when Peni and SP/dr aren't around." Ganke elaborated.

"Oh cool..." Miles nervously rubbed the back of his head before asking. "You mind if I help you and Aunt May?"

"Absolutely!" Ganke replied. "Just be careful with the equipment, we don't want the gadgets to get uh...damaged."

"Oh." Miles looked at both of his hands. "I forgot about my sticky fingers."

"And your electric touch." Ganke added.

"Oh...yeah." Miles groaned. "I forgot about that too."

"Don't worry, I'm pretty sure Aunt May, Peni, SP/Dr, and I could create some kind of gadget that can help restrain your powers. But it would take a while." Ganke said.

"What about the cure that Uncle Aaron was going to give me?" Miles asked.

"Oh that, he left one with Aunt May and gave the other to Peter. Your Peter. He kept the last one for himself." Gwen said.

"Is Aunt May still here?!" Miles asked in a hopeful tone.

"Of course, she's here 24/7. She's in the Spider-Shed right now." Ganke replied.

"Thanks!" Miles ran past them excitedly.

"Miles, wait!" Ganke called out to him.

Miles opened the backyard door and came to a stop when he saw the padlock on the shed.

To his surprise, the door unlocked itself after scanning him.

Ganke and Gwen caught up to him.

"Don't worry, Aunt May ID'ed us so we don't have to open the door with a key." Ganke told him as they entered the elevator.

Aunt May, Peni, and SP/dr were still inventing and repairing gadgets ever since they woke up.

The three looked up from their work as Miles, Ganke, and Gwen lowered down via elevator.

"Miles, we've been expecting you." Aunt May said as she fetched the cure from her pocket and rested it in the palm of her hand.

"Thank you so much for this!" Miles said as he eagerly reached to grab the syringe from Aunt May's hand.

But luck wasn't in his favor. Aunt May quickly tried to pull her hand away as sparks flew from Miles' excited fingertips. This caused the syringe to slip out of her hand and fly into the air.

"I GOT IT!" Miles, Ganke, Gwen, Peni, and SP/dr all tried to catch the cure at once but they ended up crashing into each other.

The syringe then fell and broke on the ground, leaving no way to inject the venom and decreasing the amount needed to cure Miles' condition.

"No!" Miles cried out.

"Geez, be careful next time you reach for someone's hand." Aunt May grunted as she stood back up on her feet. "Don't worry, it was a good thing your uncle got three instead of one. My nephew still has it and so does your uncle."

SP/dr carefully disposed of the broken syringe and its contents with his/her mechanical hands before returning to Peni.

"And you came here just in time." Aunt May gave Miles a special pair of gloves. They were colored red and blue and they looked like regular snow gloves.

"What are they?" Miles asked he put the gloves on.

"These gloves negate your ability to stick and shock anyone. You can keep them until you can control your powers." Aunt May said.

"Thanks. And... sorry for the trouble." Miles told Aunt May.

"Not a problem, just be careful next time." Aunt May said.

* * *

"Looks like I have to wait for Peter to come back with the antidote." Miles said as he, Ganke, and Gwen exited the shed.

"I just hope he doesn't break it." Gwen remarked.

"Yeah, or else we have to wait until Uncle Aaron comes back with his last spare." Ganke added.

For the rest of the morning and afternoon, the three finished their homework together.

After they were done, they practiced sparring in the lair while Aunt May, Peni, and SP/dr continued what they were doing that morning.

Gwen's fighting style was more based on dancing than martial arts. But that didn't stop her from beating both Miles and Ganke due to their lack of experience at fighting bad guys.

After they were done with sparring, they helped tested the web-shooters to make sure they were in their tip-top shape.

Gwen was a pro with the web-shooter after having been web-slinging for 2 years. Miles and Ganke struggled a lot because this was their first time web-slinging on their own and they weren't good with heights.

After spending the entire afternoon beaten and bruised, Miles and Ganke exited the shed and slumped on the sofa.

"Man, she's out of our league." Miles sighed heavily into his seat.

"Well, what do you expect? She's been Spider-Woman for 2 years." Ganke pointed out.

_DING-DONG!_

Miles got up and answered the door while Ganke still laid on the sofa.

In front of them was a red-headed woman with blue eyes.

"Oh hello." Miles politely greeted the lady.

"Hello to you too. My name is Mary Jane Watson. But you can call me MJ for short." The woman introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you, MJ. I'm Miles Morales." Miles introduced himself to MJ and then gestured to Ganke. "And this is my friend, Ganke Lee."

"It's very nice to see you two!" MJ held out a hand for Miles to shake, he cautiously shook back with his now-gloved hands. "My husband told me all about you two. If it weren't the two of you, well..."

"Wait, wait, wait. You're Spider-Man's wife?!" Miles asked.

"Yeah, Peter never told you?" MJ asked.

"Well...I haven't talked to him for a few days." Miles rubbed the back of neck sheep fully. "It's a long story. But come on in, we'll let Aunt May know you're here."

Ganke touched his earpiece. "Aunt May, MJ's here."

"Alright, let her in." Aunt May answered through the earpiece.

MJ entered the house and sat with Miles and Ganke on the sofa.

"So, would you mind sharing what happened on the night you saved my husband?" MJ asked expectantly.

Miles and Ganke looked at each other before they started to recount the events of that night.

Miles decided to go back the night before the night they saved Spider-Man.

"I got bitten by a radioactive spider the night before we saved your husband." Miles took off the glove on his right hand and showed MJ the spider bite, which had faded into a scar.

"Huh. It's very similar to how Peter got his powers." MJ said.

"Yeah and the morning after that, weird stuff started happening to my body. I had sticky hands and feet, my head buzzed a lot, I grew up a spurt, and I was stronger than before." Miles explained.

"Yeah, Peter told me that was the same thing that happened to him when he first got his powers." MJ said.

"I didn't know what to do, so I asked Ganke to come with me to the place where I was bitten. While we were looking for anything that could help us, we found ourselves in the middle of a battle between Spider-Man and Green Goblin. That's how we came across him." Miles explained.

"Please continue." MJ said.

Ganke took over from where Miles left. "We watched from above as other supervillains joined the fight against Spider-Man in the Super-Collider room. There was nothing we could do since we couldn't go down there without getting ourselves killed. So we watched instead and I forgot to tell you that I filmed the whole fight on my phone."

Ganke showed his phone to MJ and played the video recording.

The footage was shaky but it showed MJ what she wanted to know. She saw Spider-Man fighting against the Sinister Six with only the boys talking a little bit. The video ended right after the earthquake caused by the Super-Collider stopped.

"After that, we went down using the debris caused by the earthquake and looked for Spider-Man. We had to sneak past the bad guys to get to him without getting caught. If it weren't for Miles' Spider-Sense we would've died back then." Ganke said.

"It's not like I had a choice." Miles mumbled.

For the next several hours, they continued talking about their experiences with Spider-Man until Miles' dad came to pick him up before dinner.

* * *

A few hours later, the Spider-People who were on patrol returned to Aunt May's house.

Blond Peter rang the doorbell and MJ answered it. All of the Spider-People went into the house.

"Hey, MJ." Blond Peter greeted his wife as she pulled him in for a kiss on the lips.

Peter B. watched them kiss with a mixture of envy and melancholy.

"Hey, Pete. How's patrol?" MJ asked.

The other Spider-People glitched painfully again as their cells slowly continued to degenerate.

"It went great since I have other Spider-People helping me out. But as you can see, they're still not in their best shape since they're not from our dimension." Blond Peter said sadly.

"How long are they able to stay here?" MJ asked in concern.

"We estimate about a week, but they would be in their worst shape to fight against the Sinister Six." Blond Peter replied.

"So how are we going to stop them from corroding in our dimension?" MJ asked.

"Sadly, we don't know yet. But we're still looking for answers." Blond Peter said.

"You're just in time for dinner!" Aunt May called them from the kitchen. "I've cooked some macaroni and cheese, sausages, roast beef, and mashed potatoes!

"Hooray, sausages!" Spider-Ham zoomed into the dining room.

"Anyways, where's Ganke?" Blond Peter asked.

"He went back to his dorm." MJ said. "He didn't want to get in trouble with the school security again."

"Okay, tell him I said hi." Blond Peter told her.

Everyone gathered at the dinner table and ate their food.

Peter B. was the one who ate the most while Pig Peter was hogging almost all of the sausages.

As they continued eating, Blond Peter started the conversation.

"So...how was your day?" He asked MJ.

"It was pretty good. I got to meet Ganke and Miles in the flesh." MJ said.

"Wait...Miles was here?" Blond Peter was taken aback.

"Yeah, why?" MJ asked.

Blond Peter stared at his fork. "Oh um...it's just that..."

Gwen cut in. "We had a disagreement a few days ago. But Miles is feeling better now. He hung out with me and Ganke for half the day."

"So what were you three doing?" MJ asked.

"We did our homework together since we're from the same school. After that, we practiced fighting with each other and testing out the new web-shooters Aunt May and Peni made." Gwen said.

"So how did they do?" Peter B. asked.

"Ganke was the best at schoolwork since he's the smart one, naturally. But when it came to the sparring and web-shooting, I came out on top." Gwen said as she popped some cheesy pasta into her mouth.

"Speaking of which, Aunt May?" Blond Peter asked.

"Yes, Peter?" Aunt May answered.

"Did you give Miles that antidote?" He asked.

"I tried, but it all happened so fast and the next thing I knew...it broke on the ground." Aunt May sighed. "What about you? You still have the antidote?"

"Oh...um..." Blond Peter rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry, Aunt May. I dropped it somewhere while I was on patrol."

"So now that leaves Aaron with the last antidote...I should have known." Aunt May facepalmed.

_Ding! Dong!_

"I'll get the door." Monochrome Peter got up from his chair and opened the door.

It was Aaron Davis, he wasn't wearing his Prowler getup and he was carrying a duffel bag with him. He had his hood on to hide himself from the police.

"Speak of the devil." Aunt May remarked as Aaron closed the door behind him and opened his bag.

"I've got some things from Fisk that may help you on your mission." Aaron said as he held up a multi-colored device that was shaped like a cuff.

"What is that thing?" Peni asked.

"I haven't tested it yet, but I've been told this device allows you to stay in another dimension without dying out. It even restores all of your cells back to optimum level." Aaron said.

"I'll test it out." Peter B., Gwen, Monochrome Peter, Peni, and Pig Peter all volunteered.

Aaron passed out all of those devices to each of the Spider-People who were from the other dimensions.

Peni and Sp/dr were the first to try it on and they instantly felt a lot better.

"Weird...I don't feel so glitchy anymore." Peni said.

The other Spider-People tried them on and they felt whole again in a matter of seconds.

"Whoa..." Peter B. stared at the device on his wrist in awe.

"Cool." Gwen said staring at her cuff.

"I still don't understand what I'm seeing." Monochrome Peter said as he stared perplexed by the many colors on the device.

"WOW-WEE! I feel SO MUCH better than I did in the past week!" Pig Peter hopped up and down gleefully.

Blond Peter turned to Aaron. "Thank you so much for your help. You didn't have to do that for us."

Aaron replied. "I was just doing what was part of the deal."

"This is a lot more than what we agreed upon, but thanks a lot!" Blond Peter told him.

The other Spider-People thanked him back with "Yeah" and "Thanks."

"So how is Miles?" Aaron asked about his nephew.

"He's feeling better now. He just visited us this morning." Aunt May told him. "He was looking forward to the cure, but Peter and I broke the first two. So sorry about that."

Aaron sighs. "Looks like I'll have to give the cure to him myself then."

"Anyways, be careful out there. Your nephew still needs you, whether he realizes or not." Aunt May said.

"Gotta love our nephews." Aaron smiled to Aunt May.

Aunt May nodded in agreement.

Aaron left the house to go back to Fisk Tower and the Spider-Team retired for the night.

* * *

**December 10, 2018**

It was a Monday and Miles' dad drove him to school. Miles was more open with his peers than in the past few days when he refused to talk to anyone. After school, Miles had his dad drive him to Aunt May's house to hang out with Ganke and Gwen.

They helped each other with schoolwork as they did before going to sparring practice in the lair. Both Miles and Ganke fought Gwen 2-on-1, but the latter always ended up winning through two years of combat experience and mastery of her spider-powers.

After Miles took off his special gloves, he practiced sticking and unsticking onto random objects with Gwen guiding him through. Ganke marked down Miles' progress as he watched the two.

As for the invisibility and venom blasts, Miles tried his best to refrain from turning invisible and producing electricity whenever Gwen startled him.

This was something he would have to get used to until he could cure himself. He couldn't risk wearing the gloves too long and turning invisible in broad daylight.

Miles was still not ready to face his uncle yet so decided to make Aunt May's house his new hangout spot.


End file.
